


Feverish Affection

by starlightspeedway99



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inkling Oc - Freeform, Pancakes, Sick Fic, past drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightspeedway99/pseuds/starlightspeedway99
Summary: Dia stays home from work to take care of Glaucon while she's sick. The two of them talk about and resolve some old drama.
Relationships: Dia/Glaucon
Kudos: 2





	Feverish Affection

“Baby doll, we need to talk.”

A startled look spread across Dia’s face as she placed two large plates of pancakes down at the dining table. 

“Um, yeah sure!” She laughed awkwardly. She sat down across from Glaucon, shifting her gaze away from Glaucon’s solemn expression. “Go on, I’m listening!” 

Glaucon sighed and shoved a piece of pancake in her mouth. “You have a problem. I’ve been trying to ignore it, but it’s getting worse.” 

“Oh no….” Dia gasped. 

“ Dia, why are you collecting so many of these magazines?” She gestured over towards the coffee table, which housed a growing pile of baby and parenting magazines. 

Dia looked over at the table, and breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank cod, I thought this was going somewhere else…” She muttered to herself. “And I know it’s weird, but I just like looking at them! It gets me excited for the future, you know?”

Glaucon smiled and rolled her eyes. “I know, I know! I’m excited too, but kids- that’s something we have to put off for a while! Put that baby fever on hold for a few years, will ya?” 

“Fine!” She sighed, a little smirk on her face. “Anyways, how’s your fever?” She reached over the table and put the back of her hand on her girlfriend’s forehead. “You’re still pretty hot…”

“Aw, I love hearing you flirt with me this early in the morning!” 

Dia snickered softly, getting a rise out of Glaucon. She sat back down in her chair and had another bite of her pancakes. “Anyways, I’ll go get you some medicine after we eat. You should stay home and try and rest a little.”

“Thanks, baby doll!” The lavender Inkling cooed. “You actually spoil me! You take the day off from work to take care of me, you cook me breakfast! Hell, I should just marry you already!” 

The baby blue Inkling nearly choked on her tea at her girlfriend’s remark. “With what money?” She teased, her face burning up.

“Good point!”

The two shared a laugh as they started cleaning up. As Glaucon washed the dishes, Dia zipped around their apartment and changed out of her pajamas. Wearing some jeans and a dark grey hoodie, she put on her winter coat and laced up her boots. 

“Is there anything else you want while I’m out?” She yelled from the doorway. 

“ Uh, shortbread cookies!” Glaucon shouted back. 

“Those sound good with some tea later!” Dia grinned. “But no problem! Love you, I”ll be back soon!” 

The lavender Inkling sighed and plopped down on the couch, wrapping herself up in a blanket. It had been way too long since she found herself home alone like this. She turned on the tv and put it on a cooking show for now. She watched blankly for a few minutes before she noticed her mind wandering. 

“Jeez, it’s like I forgot how to entertain myself or something. How did I kill time when I was single?” She mumbled to herself. “Sleep? Eat? Hook up with strangers? Yeah, that’s it. And….I guess hang around them too.”

She sighed and pulled out her phone. At the top of her text history was, of course, Dia, and the group chat she had with the girls. But right below, blissfully ignored for a few months, was the group chat she had with her ex and his friends. As much as it pained her, she opened it up and read through the messages she missed. 

Nothing too eventful. She scanned the chat only to find texts about weekend plans, the next Ranked match, or even pics of their food. No mentions of the breakup, the fallout, the infighting -like it never happened. 

Just as she felt herself tensing up in response, Dia burst through the door with a massive grin on her face. She kicked off her shoes at the doorway and joined Glaucon on the couch, dropping the bag of goodies in her lap. 

“I’m home~!” She cooed. She tucked her tentacle behind her ear, and leaned in for a kiss. Glaucon almost accepted, but pulled back suddenly.

“No, don’t! You’re gonna get sick too!” She squealed. 

“It’s worth it!” Dia giggled, and kissed her quickly on the lips. She then reached for a bottle of cough syrup, and measured out a dose for Glaucon. 

Glaucon took the medicine cup from Dia and downed it quickly, gagging at the foul, artificial grape taste. “Ugh, stuff tastes like poison!” 

“Right? I’ll make you some tea, though!” With a smile on her face, Dia strolled over to the kitchen and warmed up a mug of water in the microwave. As Dia got the sugar and tea bag ready, Glaucon couldn’t help notice the sound of her humming- the comfort she needed more than anything right now. Maybe now was a good time to bring it up. 

“Hey um, baby doll?” Glaucon stammered.

“Yes, Princess?” Dia replied sweetly.

“Can I talk to you about something serious?” 

“As long as you’re not breaking up with me or confronting me about my magazines again, of course!” She laughed, lightening up the mood a little. 

“Nah, neither! It’s just...I was thinking about him again.”

Dia stopped stirring the tea at the mention of that Inkling. She sighed and brought the mug over to Glaucon, and took a seat next to her girlfriend. 

“What about him?”

“Well, not just Aiden. But Flint, and Josh too. “ She sighed heavily. “I know it’s kinda pathetic, but I think I miss them? They were my first real friends, so it hurts to have to avoid them like this.” She took a sip of her tea and stopped to gather her thoughts. “But at the same time, I can’t bring myself to be around them. I can’t even text them without getting panicky. I just-”

“It’s okay.” Dia placed her gentle hand on Glaucon and rubbed her back. “Don’t force yourself. “

“I know. I know, but! I wanna hear Flint laugh again, I want to go get crepes with Josh again! I want Aiden and I to play Tower Control again! But that’s never gonna happen!” She was on the verge of yelling, and caught herself with a shaky deep breath. “Things are weird between the the four of us now, and it’s all my fault!” 

“Glaucon.” Dia said firmly, locking eyes with her intensely. “That’s not true, not even a little bit!”

“But-”   
“Aiden was abusive and controlling when you guys were dating, and that’s your fault? He hurt you, Glauc! What were you supposed to do, stay and be miserable?”

“N-no…” Glaucon murmured. 

“It wasn’t gonna work, and you knew it, so you left! Let’s be real, you would’ve ended up cheating on him if you did stay, so you did the right thing!” 

Glaucon wiped a tear from her eye and snickered. “Yeah, true! I prolly would’ve cheated on him with you.”

“You almost did, remember? I had to yell at you-” Dia giggled. “Anyways! Completely not your fault!” And Flint? I can’t stand him! He’s holding you malice because you broke up with Aiden, right?”

“Right. He said he hates me because I broke his best friend’s heart and-” 

“Glaucon, do you hear how stupid that sounds?!” Dia exclaimed, waving her hands around to emphasize her point. “Aiden literally hurt you, physically and emotionally, to the point where you had a mental breakdown! Flint never even once said, “I'm sorry” or “That must have been terrible” ‘cuz he was too busy buying into Aiden’s twisted version of what happened! Is that really somebody you need in your life?” 

“Hell no!” Glaucon chirped back, her expression a little brighter. 

“See? Stop blaming yourself for things you can’t control, you’re fine!” Dia pulled her in for a hug, resting her head in the crook of her neck. 

“You’re right, as usual!” The lavender Inkling giggled. She wrapped Dia up in her arms and held her close. “Thanks Dia, I really needed to hear that. “ 

“It’s no problem! I’ll yell at you as many times as you need me too!” She laughed heartily. “ And if you ever want me to tell off your ex and his dumb sidekick, I’ll gladly do it again!” 

“I-I think once is plenty! They’re scared of you, for real!” Glaucon snickered. “You’re usually so sweet and innocent, so they never saw it coming when you started shouting back at them.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah! You have a protective side, and I really love that about you!” Glaucon gushed, getting a small giggle out of the two girls. “Anyways! What do you think about Josh, though? He and I were really close before all this. And he never really took sides during the whole mess, remember?”

“Oh, that’s true!” The blue Inkling agreed. “Why don’t you text him? I bet he’d still be down for being friends!” 

“Good idea! I’m a little nervous, but I’ll give it a try!” Glaucon chirped. “But first, there’s something more important we gotta take care of!” 

Glaucon gently pushed Dia down on the couch and planted her face in her chest. . Now lying on top of her, she pulled the blanket over the two of them and got comfortable. Dia grinned and ran her fingers through Glaucon’s tentacles, letting out a contented sigh. 

“You’re my priority now, “ The lavender squid beamed. “You’ve loved and protected me since the day we first met, and I wanna spend the rest of my life doing the same for you.” 


End file.
